You say I only hear what I want to
by b3l3n
Summary: Oneshot! Troy had been busy practising for the championship. He never realised that he'd been ditching his girlfriend, Gabriella. When Gabriella leaves, will he give up the championship to make her stay? TROYELLA


This is a one shot. I hope you like it! Please read and review. No flames please.

----------------------------

Troy and Gabriella are going out. Its obvious that they love each other but lately, Troy was not showing that. The championship was coming up and he barely see Gabriella or even pay attention to her.

"Hey Troy, do you want to hang out today?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Uhh sorry Gabi. I have practice today. Maybe next time." Troy said casually. The final bell went and all the students head outside.

"See you around Gabi." Troy said hurrying to his practice. He wasn't the same anymore. He changed!

"Bye!" Gabriella said softly and disappointed. Again, Troy didn't realised that.

"_I want my old Troy back." _Gabriella thought and head home sadly.

Its 2 days before the championship, Troy haven't even talk to Gabriella at all, the whole week.

"I don't think he still cares about me." Gabriella whispered. She took out her phone and dialled Troy's number.

"Hello?" Answered an exhausted Troy.  
"Hey how's it going? I haven't talk to you for a week." Gabriella said with no emotions.

"Oh right. I've been kinda busy. You know, with the championship." Troy said slightly annoyed that he was interrupted from his practice.

"Yeah. Do you want to hang out today. After school? We could go eat something or watch movies. My mom won't be home late so if you want to come over you can." Gabriella said quickly fearing that he might hung up or something. She didn't want to get her hopes up though because she don't want to be disappointed again.

"Wow, Gabi. I didn't know you talk all the time. Sorry I have basketball practice so I can't come. I got to go. Bye!" Troy said and hung up.

"Bye. I love you Troy." Gabriella said even though she knows that Troy already hung up.

"_All he thinks about is basketball. Can't he relax for a while? And he thinks I talk all the time? He doesn't even talk to me at all." _Gabriella sighed miserably.

That day was Gabriella's audition for the musical. Troy was supposed to be with her as her partner but he couldn't do it because he was too 'busy'. Now she had to audition with a random guy named Jared. She really didn't want to do it but Troy convinced her to go even though he can't audition with her.

"I wonder if Troy remembered that he's gonna watch me today." Gabriella whispered to herself.

"Alright, Gabriella and Jared, come on the stage." Mrs Darbus announced.

"Good luck Gabi!" Taylor said. All her friends were there except for Troy. Even Chad, Jason and Zeke were there to support her. But there's still one guy missing.

"_Where's Troy?" _Gabriella thought and looked around the auditorium wishing that Troy would show up. Troy have a 'special' practice with his dad that's why he wasn't there.

"_Why am I not surprise.." _Gabriella sighed sadly. She looked over at her friends who were cheering for her.

"Thanks guys!" She mouthed to them.

"Are you ready?" Jared asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said and flashed Jared a polite smile.

They sang 'Breaking Free' and they sounded good. But not as good as how Troy and Gabriella sang it then.

"You were amazing out there Gabi!" Sharpay said clapping her hands.

"That was awesome!" Chad said with a smile.

"Thanks guys! Umm.. Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked even thought she already knows that answer.

"Ohh.. Umm.. He's practising with his dad for the game." Zeke replied uncomfortably.

"I knew it." Gabriella said sadly. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like Troy doesn't even care a damn about her.

"Gabi we're so sorry. We told him that he was gonna be fine at the game but he kept continuing to practice." Jason said. All of them could tell that Gabriella was hurting inside. They could see how Troy treated her this past few weeks.

"Troy's just nervous." Taylor said softly.

"I just feel like he doesn't like me anymore. He doesn't even care about me and I hardly talk to him." Gabriella finally burst out in tears.

"Oh Gabi. Its ok. We're here for you." Taylor said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"I really want my old Troy back." Gabriella said and everyone just nodded.

"We have our scholastic decathlon tomorrow. I wonder if he will remember." Gabriella said.

"We'll make sure he'll remember. Don't worry." Sharpay said but Gabriella shook his head.

"I want him to remember it himself. If he does still care about me, he will surely remember since he promised me that he'll come." Gabriella said and everyone nodded fearfully. They had a feeling Troy will forget about it again.

The next day was the scholastic decathlon day. Everyone was there except one.

"Troy's not here again." Gabriella said and Taylor just sighed feeling angry inside because Troy's causing Gabriella too much pain. The competition started and Gabriella tried her best to concentrate. Without Taylor and her friends, she wouldn't probably make it through the competition.

"Taylor, what did I do wrong?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? We just won Gabi." Taylor said confused.

"I mean that what did I do wrong in my relationship with Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. Troy's the one who's screwing up." Taylor said immediately.

"But how come he didn't show up and doesn't even talk to me anymore." Gabriella said sadly.

"You guys did great!" Sharpay said interrupting their conversation.

"Thanks." Gabriella and Taylor said exactly the same time.

"I feel kinda stupid seeing all those questions." Kelsi said sheepishly and everyone slightly chuckled.

"I didn't even get anything." Chad shrugged and everyone rolled their eyes.

All of them head to the cafeteria. Its lunch and surprisingly, Troy was sitting at their table waiting for them instead of practising.

"Hey guys!" Troy said cheerfully as if nothing was wrong.

"Where were you?" Taylor quickly asked.

"What do you mean? I did my basketball practice so I could sit with you guys here at lunch." Troy said with a smile feeling like he did something great for his friends.

"Oh so you forgot about Gabriella's scholastic?" Sharpay spat at Troy.

"What are you talking about? Gabi do you have your scholastic decathlon today?" Troy said turning to his girlfriend.

"Umm.. Yeah… You even promised that you're gonna be there." Gabriella said softly trying to fight back the tears that was begging to come out.

"What? I never said that." Troy said confusedly. It felt like he was brainwashed or something because he didn't remember anything. Gabriella have had enough!

"Yes you did Troy! You promised me and don't lie!!!" Gabriella yelled angrily.

"Why are you so angry? And I am not lying. I never said that. Maybe you're just hearing what you want to hear!" Troy shot back.

"I can't believe you!" Gabriella stormed out of the cafeteria, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You messed up badly dude." Chad said.

"You changed Troy. You completely ditched Gabriella." Jason said but Troy still felt like Gabriella was at fault and not him.

Its finally the championship game. Troy was excited and can't wait for the game to start. Everything in his mind was about basketball that he even forgot to talk to Gabriella about their argument yesterday.

"Are you ready?" Chad asked but he didn't really care.

"Yeah." Troy said without hesitation.

When the Wildcats and West Knights came to the court for the warm up, Troy spotted his friends including Gabriella. He smiled at the thought that Gabriella was still there for him after all they've been through.

"_What was Chad talking about that I messed up badly?" _Troy thought and shook it off when the whistle suddenly filled his ears.

"Focus Troy!" Coach Bolton yelled and Troy nodded.

------------------------------------------

"_I'm happy that Troy's enjoying the game but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't care about me anymore. I can't take this. It hurts me so much to think that all he cares about is basketball." _Gabriella thought.

"Gabi are you ok?" Taylor asked worriedly. She could tell that Gabriella wasn't really in the mood of watching the game.

"To tell you the truth, not really. My mom is visiting my grandparents today and will be staying there for a week. She's actually leaving home in about 20 minutes. I think I'm gonna go with her. I need to take a break. Away from Troy." Gabriella said sadly.

"I hate to say this but I think you're right Gabi. You have to take a break." Sharpay said.

"Its half time guys." Kelsi informed them.

"I'm going. See you guys! Tell the boys I said good luck." Gabriella said leaving quickly before someone stop her.

Gabriella was walking home feeling so depressed. She couldn't stand the fact that Troy was ignoring her. He used to be so kind and caring to her. She used to be on top of the list but now, the championship changed him…. For the worst.

"I miss Troy! The old Troy!" Gabriella said to no one. She finally arrived at her house.

"Gabi, what are you doing here?" Mrs Montez said, clearly surprised.

"I want to go with you mom." Gabriella said softly. Just by looking at Gabriella's face, her mother could tell that she's desperate to go with her.

"I'll pack your things. You can wait in the car." Mrs Montez said kindly. Gabriella nodded and sat on the car. She saw a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled all the things she was feeling on the paper, right that very moment. She surprisingly composed a song and wrote the finally lyrics. She started humming the tune, and soon, she started singing.

_You say I only hear what I want to_

_You say I talks all the time so_

_And I thought what I felt was simple_

_And I thought that I don't belong_

_And now that I am leavin'_

_Now I know that I did somethin' wrong 'cause I missed you_

_Yeah, yeah, I missed you_

Gabriella started crying. She did miss Troy but she had to leave. Its for her own good and she knows that.

"_Troy will probably still be in the game, not even noticing I was gone." _She thought as new tears started flowing down her cheeks.

_And you say I only hear what I want to_

_I don't listen hard, don't pay attention _

_To the distance that you're running_

_To anyone, anywhere_

_I don't understand if you really care_

_I'm only hearing negative _

_No, no, no_

_So I, I turn the radio on, I turn the radio up_

_And this woman was singin' my song_

_Lover's in love and the other's run away_

_Lover is crying cause the other won't stay_

_Some of us hover while we weep for the other who was_

_Dyin' since the day they were born_

_Well, well, this is not that_

_I think that I'm throwin', but I'm thrown_

_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure_

_You try to tell me that I'm clever_

_But that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you_

Gabriella didn't know what to do exactly. She really did love Troy but it seemed like he never felt the same way. She finally realised that Troy and her was completely different person.

"_They say I'm smart but I can't work out why I can't be with Troy." _Gabriella thought sadly.

_You said that I was naive _

_And I thought that I was strong, oh_

_I thought, "Hey I can leave, I can leave"_

_Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, cause I missed you_

_Yeah, I missed you_

_You said, you caught me cause you want me _

_And one day you let me go_

_You try to give away a keeper, or keep me_

_Cause you know you're just so scared to lose_

_And you say, "Stay"_

_You say I only hear what I want to.._

Gabriella finished the song with a soaking shirt out of her tears.

"Stay.. Troy's probably right. I only hear what I want to. He will never say 'stay' since his at the championship right now." Gabriella whispered. She crumpled the paper and throw it out the car window.

"Are you ready to go Gabi?" Mrs Montez asked and Gabriella nodded in response.

-----------------------------------

Troy drank his water. It was 5 minutes before the next half of the game starts. He decided to go to his friends and chat for a while.

"Hey guys!" Troy said happily.

"Hi!" The girls said unhappy.

"Hey girls!" Chad said giving Taylor a kiss.

"What do you think of the game? Are we doing good or what?" Jason said hugging his girlfriend, Kelsi.

"I'll bake cookies for everyone later." Zeke announced and the gang chuckled. He gave his girlfriend a kiss and sat next to Sharpay.

Troy watched his friends and felt a little incomplete.

"_They all have their girlfriends here. Wait--- where is my girlfriend? I know I saw Gabi here in the first half." _Troy thought confused.

"Hey guys, where's Gabi?" Troy asked curiously and the girls sighed sadly while the guy also wondered where Gabriella was.

"She's on her way to her grandparents house." Sharpay answered.  
"What? Why?" Troy exclaimed hurt and angry that his girlfriend left him.

"Because she needed to. That's what best for her right now." Taylor shot back at Troy.

"What? So.. She just left in the middle of my game completely ditching me?!!" Troy yelled angrily.

"How dare you say that Troy? Try the other way around. You're the one who was ditching Gabriella." Sharpay shouted back.

"Yeah and now she had enough so she left." Kelsi added.

"Me ditching her??" Troy asked, clueless.

"Dude, You know you're my best friend and everything, but you are the worst boyfriend I know." Chad said and Troy just stood frozen.

"huh?" He managed to say.

"Are you blind?" Jason said with a 'duh' tone.

"You missed her decathlon, her audition and you never hang out with her. Troy you changed you know that." Zeke explained and Troy felt like hundred of bricks just fell right on him.

"You shouldn't let her go man. Its gonna be a bigger problem if she actually left because she might find someone knew. You can easily be replaced. You're different now and it felt like you don't even care about her anymore." Chad said, frowning.

"What? I love her!" Troy exclaimed.  
"You're not showing it! She thinks that you don't care about her anymore. You're the reason she's leaving!" Sharpay yelled and Troy looked down feeling ashamed.

"You better ran after her." Taylor said and suddenly, the referee blew the whistle signalling the players to come back to the court.

"How about the championship?" Troy asked.

"What's more important to you? Gabriella or Championship?" Taylor asked sternly.

"Dude, would you give up the championship for Gabriella? Or would you loose Gabriella and win the championship." Chad said but Troy didn't say anything. He just head to the court and silently stood on his position.

"I can't believe that boy!" Sharpay yelled wanting to tear Troy's hair out.

"_Is the championship really more important to me than Gabriella? That's not right. Gabriella means everything to me!" _Troy thought deeply. Before the referee could toss the ball..

"Wait!" Troy called out and ran to the other player.

"Take over for me will you?" Troy asked one of the wild cat players.

"Sure thing but where are you going?" The guy asked.

"Somewhere I should be right now." Troy answered.  
"Where?" The guys asked confused.

"With Gabriella!" Troy called out.

"Troy where are you going?" Coach Bolton asked angrily.  
"I need to talk to my girlfriend." Troy answered shortly.

"Bye!" Troy said and quickly ran out before his dad could catch him.

"_This is my last chance. Troy you are stupid!! How could you not notice that you've been ignoring your beautiful girlfriend??" _Troy thought. He was angry with himself and all he wanted to do was apologise to Gabriella. He finally arrived at her house and he quickly knocked loudly.

"Please be here!" Troy said but there was no sign of anyone from inside. Suddenly, he saw a crumpled paper on the driveway.

"What's this?" Troy picked it up and unrumpled it.

"Stay (I missed you)" Troy read the title. Finally, he realised what it was. it's a lyrics and he was guessing that Gabriella wrote it. When he read the last part, it broke his heart.

"_And you say, "Stay"…. You say I only hear what I want to.._" Troy read. He bit his lip.

"_Its all my fault and I'm not surprise if Gabriella hates me now. I deserved to be hate by her!" _Troy thought and quickly went to his house to get his car. He hurriedly drove to the airport wishing that Gabriella was still there.

When he arrived at the airport, he spotted Gabriella sitting outside on the bench, waiting for her mother.

"_Lucky they didn't go in yet." _Troy quickly ran towards her. As he came closer, he realised that he was singing. He stood behind her for a while and just listened.

_You said, you caught me cause you want me _

_And one day you let me go_

_You try to give away a keeper, or keep me_

_Cause you know you're just so scared to lose_

_And you say, "Stay"_

_You say I only hear what I want to.._

Gabriella finished the song with a sighed. She was thinking of how the game was doing.

"You're wrong." Troy spoke up and almost startled Gabriella. When she turned and looked at who was the person behind her, her jaw immediately dropped.

"You're so wrong Gabi. You don't hear what you want to. Please stay. Stay with me. I know I've been a jerk and I was stupid. I'm so sorry for everything." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand but she pulled it away.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Troy. And why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in the championship?" Gabriella asked.

"No. I'm suppose to be here with you." Troy answered without hesitation.

"You can't just give up on the championship. You even ditched me for that championship!" Gabriella said as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"And I earned nothing. I'm so sorry Gabriella. I really am! I would give up anything for you." Troy said seriously but Gabriella didn't respond.

Troy didn't know what to do next. He understand that Gabriella's mad at him. He was stupid but he can't just let her go. There's only one method to do and he wished that it will work. He looked at Gabriella and started to sing.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind _

Gabriella finally looked at him and felt tears stinging her eyes again.

_  
Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

Troy flashed Gabriella a small smile hoping that his plans are working. He really need to get her Gabriella back.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now _

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

Gabriella was now smiling at him and Troy felt kinda relief somehow. Her smile just melted him inside.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you _

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

Troy finished the song with a hopeful smile. He waited for her reaction but she didn't have any.

"_I lost her." _Troy thought and stood up, ready to walk away when suddenly, Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"Stay." Gabriella whispered. Troy smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm crazy for you Gabriella. I love you and I'm really sorry." Troy said.

"Its ok." Gabriella said happily.

"I love you too Troy." She added. Troy's heart seriously jumped up when she said those words to him. A simple sentence but could save an entire relationship.

"I'll never loose you again." Troy whispered.

"Promise?" Gabriella said pulling away and facing Troy.

"I promise and this time, I will surely remember." Troy said wiping her tears away.

"So I'm guessing that you're not coming anymore Gabi?" Mrs Montez said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't know." Gabriella giggled.

"Come on Gabi. I'll take out to dinner tonight and I'll save my time for you this whole week." Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

"That'll be cool. I don't think I'm going mom. Tell grandma and grandpa that my boyfriend stole me for a week that's why a couldn't come." Gabriella giggled.

"I'm a criminal now? By the way, correction, its 'my handsome boyfriend' not just 'my boyfriend." Troy said.

"I'll leave you guys. Take care of my Gabi ok?" Mrs Montez said to Troy.

"You can count on me." Troy said with a smile.

They finally arrived at Gabriella's door step.

"I love you Gabriella Anne Montez. More than you'll ever know." Troy said sincerely.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton." Gabriella giggled but Troy could tell that she was telling the truth.

"By the way, I forgot to do something." Troy said and before Gabriella could reply, Troy's lips were gently pressed on hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms snaked their way around her waist.

"_I love you!" _Both of them said in their minds exactly the same time. They couldn't be any happier than being in each other's arms.

Troy and Gabriella continued to kiss passionately in front of Gabriella's doorstep. They didn't care if anyone was watching them. All they know was that they were happy to be with each other and nothing else matters….

THE END!!…

-------------------------

I hope you like it! This one hot just popped in my mind when I was thinking of a sequel for 'Accidentally in love?'. Its not gonna go with my story so I just made it a one shot. The song Gabriella sang was 'Stay (I missed you)' by Lisa Loeb and the song that Troy sang was 'Crazy for this Girl'. Please review. No flames please.


End file.
